


Knocking On The Wrong Door

by FukuroRoku (Rokusasu105)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bokuto and Akaashi are "just" best friends, Bokuto is best wingman, Dorm Life - Freeform, Knocking on the wrong door at the wrong time, Kuroo often wears not many clothes, M/M, Meeting Again, Mutual Pining, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokusasu105/pseuds/FukuroRoku
Summary: Akaashi wanted to visit Bokuto at his dorm, but he knocked at the wrong door and was met with a past crush, half-naked in front of him.





	1. Knocking On The Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny KuroAka story was a prompt from Tumblr.  
> The prompt was _28: Knocking On The Wrong Door_
> 
> If you want me to write another prompt with a Haikyuu ship, feel free to check out this list:  
> [Send Me A Ship And A Number](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/post/176380793242/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short)  
> You can either send it to my main Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or to our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
> A kudo or comment would make my day and keeps my motivation up.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akaashi stood in front of the large dorm building on the university campus, where he would live soon, too. Even when he still had a strong bond with Bokuto, often texting and calling each other, they rarely saw each other. And surprisingly, Akaashi had never visited Bokuto’s dorm room before, and he had been studying there for almost a year already. After a long and exhausting period of exams they finally had some time to see each other.

Akaashi entered the building and took the steps to the second floor. He walked down the hallway to the room number Bokuto had told him. He knocked.

 

Akaashi waited for a moment, no answer. He tried again. This time he could hear some rustling behind the door and the next moment it was flung open. “What?” a grumpy voice asked him. Akaashi jerked up and closed his eyes in reflex, not prepared for such an unfriendly greeting. “Akaashi?” the voice was softer now.

Akaashi opened his eyes and was confused when he didn’t catched some black and white, spiked up hair. Instead he saw black, messy ones, damp from a shower. Now his eyes traveled further down the body. His eyes discovered sun kissed skin, defined muscles and a towel around the hips. Wait. He looked up again.

“Kuroo.” Akaashi said a bit surprised, a little blush on his cheeks from checking up Kuroo’s body.

“Hey.” Kuroo gave him a sly smile, like he wanted to ask ‘do you like what you see?’. Kuroo got a bit more muscular in the year Akaashi hadn’t seen him. He had an undercut now, but his upper hair was still long and messy and he still had that shit eating grin. Akaashi just realized how much Kuroo was his type. Damn. “What brings you to my humble abode??” Kuroo asked with a smooth tone, that let Akaashi melt a bit. He always had liked Kuroo’s voice, and after a year not hearing it, it just hit him harder than ever.

“Hey Kuroo-san. I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Akaashi almost stuttered. Really, stuttering, now? Akaashi sighed internally.

“Do you need anything?” Kuro asked the next question.

“No.” Please let me touch you.

“Okay.” Kuroo said and looked a bit confused.

“Is Bokuto here?” Akaashi asked. Maybe Kuroo’s shower was broken and he had to use Bokuto’s.

“No. He should be in his room.” Kuroo said and gestured to the room next door. Akaashi looked into that direction, back to Kuroo and back to the door again.

“Oh.” Akaashi whispered. “I guess I knocked on the wrong door,” he admitted. Kuroo started to giggle and had to hold his belly when his laughter got louder. Akaashi really looked a bit lost and blushed again. Kuroo’s laughter was hideous, but Akaashi always thought it was kind of cute. It matched the silly side of Kuroo.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo apologized for laughing, trying to hold in the next loud round of laughter. Akaashi could see how he flexed his muscles to do so, still only in a towel. He had really nice abs. Now Akaashi was crushing again and flushed. “Are you okay Akaashi?” Kuroo teased.

“Yes, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi said and let out a sigh. He had to stop with the crushing and thinking about Kuroo’s naked body, even when it was in front of him. There was no chance Kuroo would have any mutual feelings.

“Just call me Kuroo,” he said. Akaashi looked a bit puzzled but nodded. He felt so awkward, so stupid for having a crush on Kuroo.

“You should put something on, Kuroo.” Akaashi said, trying his name out without any honorifics.

“Does my naked body make you flustered?” Kuroo asked cheeky. Akaashi knew that his face would give him away, when he would try to lie, so he just told the truth.

“Yes,” he whispered, blushing again, but this time Kuroo blushed, too. “I need to go now, Bokuto is waiting for me,” Akaashi said seconds after. “Bye, Kuroo.” And he wanted to turn around but Kuroo hold onto his arm gently.

“Would you mind knocking on the wrong door again, some other time?” Kuroo asked him, still a little flush on his face. He let go of his arm. “I will wear clothes next time, I swear.” Akaashi had to chuckle a bit and it melted Kuroo’s heart.

“Okay.” Akaashi said with a small smile and pink cheeks and walked to the next door.


	2. Knocking On The Wrong Door, Again?

It was a sunny and warm day, a perfect day for a good mood. But Akaashi wasn’t in a good mood. He was stressed and exhausted and he really missed his best friend. After some nerve-wracking time, he finally decided to just go visit him. Akaashi could still go back home if Bokuto wasn’t in his dorm.  
Akaashi knocked on the door and some kind of grumpy voice came from the inside. Akaashi raised his eyebrow in confusion and had to hold back a chuckle when he saw who opened the door. This scene was oddly familiar.  
“Akaashi?” It sounded more of a question than a greeting.  
“Did I knock on the wrong door again?” Akaashi asked and finally giggled a bit. “And how high was the chance that you open the door for me like this again, Kuroo?”  
“Actually…” Kuroo looked down on himself, only wearing some gym shorts and covered in sweat. He had to fight back a little blush. “If you wanted to visit Bokuto, it’s the right door,” Kuroo said and stepped aside for Akaashi to enter the room.  
“And where is he?” Akaashi asked, fighting back the urge to ogle at Kuroo’s naked torso.  
“He is taking a shower,” Kuroo informed him. “And before you wonder, we were out for a run and my shower is broken. So I’ll take one here when he gets out of the shower.” Akaashi just nodded and sat on the bed. Next to the pillow was the little owl plush he gave Bokuto as a present years ago. A little smile curled up Akaashi’s lips. Such a sweet and innocent smile, Kuroo has never seen before on Akaashi’s face.  
Before Kuroo could gaze on the other one’s beauty more, the bathroom door opened and some hot steam came outside. With it Bokuto stepped into the room, only having a towel over his shoulders.  
“Kuroo, you can use the shower now,” Bokuto said, the towel around his neck totally forgotten. Kuroo seemed kind of uneasy. Akaashi chuckled from his place on the bed.  
“You still don’t dry your hair properly, do you?” Akaashi remarked. Bokuto laughed.  
“Hey ‘Kaashi, what are you doing here?”  
“Just wanted to say hello,” Akaashi answered, but Bokuto knew it wasn’t that simple.  
Kuroo cleared his throat, glanced down on Bokuto’s naked body for a second, then back to Akaashi again. “I’ll take a shower. Maybe put some clothes on, while you have a guest here, Bo,” Kuroo finally said.  
“Guest?” Bokuto asked confused. Kuroo just pointed to Akaashi. Bokuto chuckled. “Akaashi is not a guest.” Now Kuroo was confused. “He is family.” Akaashi’s smile to that was little, but it was fond. Kuroo had to smile, too. He nodded and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Bokuto did put on some clothes, at least some underwear and sweatpants. He seated himself on the floor in front of Akaashi, who was still sitting on the bed. Without saying anything Akaashi started to rub Bokuto’s hair dry.  
“So…” Bokuto hummed. Akaashi was quiet for a while. “Aka…”  
“Nothing special,” Akaashi said. “Just needed some Bo time,” he added as a whisper. Akaashi could feel the smile on Bokuto’s face and then his hands were pulled forward to Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi was forced to lean onto Bokuto a bit.  
“Did you miss me?” Bokuto asked innocent, but with joy in his voice. Akaashi didn’t say anything, just covering Bokuto’s eyes with one of his hands. Bokuto didn’t ask further, just played with the other hand. Akaashi always needed some time before he would talk to someone, even when it was Bokuto.

When Kuroo stepped out of the shower he noticed that he had forgotten to bring some clean clothes. He sighed hard and was beat red. He was glad that he was still in the bathroom, unseen. But at least he had a large towel, and Akaashi already had seen him half naked. So nothing to lose.  
When Kuroo stepped out of the bathroom he saw how Bokuto sat in front of Akaashi on the floor and how close they were. Hands intertwined or resting on the other's shoulder or leg. They chatted quietly, almost whispering into each other's ears. The sight was kind of cute, it was rare to see Bokuto that calm. And he can’t remember a time where he has seen Akaashi so touchy with someone. But on the other side, some unpleasant feelings were building up in Kuroo’s stomach. Could it be that he was jealous? Before his mind would come up with even more confusing things he stepped into the room and raised his voice a bit. “I forgot some clean clothes, so I’m going to head to my room now,” Kuroo informed them.

Bokuto could feel how Akaashi slightly jumped out of his seat when he suddenly heard Kuroo’s voice. He felt how his hand was squeezed when Akaashi looked up to face Kuroo. He could see a faint blush raising from under Akaashi’s shirt collar. And all this filled Bokuto with joy, knowing that his best friend had a crush on his other best friend plus he also knew it kind of was the other way around, too.  
Bokuto pulled on Akaashi’s arms to make him lean over his shoulder and then he tucked Akaashi’s legs under his own arms and stood up.  
“Ahhh. Bokuto!” Akaashi screamed out in shock, suddenly lifted up onto Bokuto’s shoulder. “Let me down!”  
“Otherwise?” Bokuto asked and spun around a bit. Kuroo stood there and laughed a bit.  
“I’ll bite you!” Akaashi cried out, too fast to properly think about what he just said.  
“Then try that.” Bokuto provoked him and Akaashi did what he was told and for a tiny moment, his eyes met with Kuroo’s when he bit down on Bokuto’s neck.  
Kuroo was a bit paralyzed and felt how his body heated up by the sight in front of him. The satisfied grin on Bokuto’s face told him, that this was some weird plan of him and that it worked.  
“I’ll have to get dressed,” Kuroo said quickly and walked to the door.  
“Dinner together?” Bokuto asked before he closed the door.  
“Sure, come over later,” Kuroo said and left.

When the door was closed Akaashi almost strangled Bokuto, while he was still on his back.  
“What was that?” Akaashi asked and calmed down again. Bokuto just laughed and loosened his grip on Akaashi’s legs. Even standing on the floor again Akaashi didn’t let go of Bokuto, hugging him from behind.  
“Want to join us for dinner?” Bokuto asked, caressing Akaashi’s arms. Akaashi just shrugged. “Kuroo will be happy to see you again.” Akaashi just hit Bokuto on his chest. Only light laughter came as a response.

After some time of talking about everything and nothing, and getting Bokuto dressed properly for dinner, they stood in front of Kuroo’s door, so they could all walk together.  
“Why don’t you knock,” Bokuto asked after they stood there for a few solid seconds.  
“Every time I knock on a door on this floor a half-naked Kuroo opens it, so no, I had enough of this for today,” Akaashi said, fighting back a blush. Bokuto chuckled and knocked.  
Kuroo opened the door and to Akaashi’s relief, he was fully dressed. In some black jeans, a dark shirt, and an open, red button-up. Akaashi had to swallow harder than expected, Kuroo looked really good in that outfit.  
“Mind a little walk? I know a good place to eat behind the park.” Bokuto suggested. Kuroo and Akaashi just nodded, the weather was really nice for a little walk through the park.  
“Let’s go,” Kuroo said and closed his door behind him.


End file.
